1. Description of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a marine railroad and, more particularly, pertains to a marine railway system for light- to medium-weight watercraft which utilizes V-shaped wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railroad rails which become clogged with seaweed and require extensive rail and tie-like configurations for anchoring between a boathouse, through the shoreline, and into the beach of the water. Another significant prior art problem is that the prior art marine railways have not been adjustable and are fixed to one configuration of rail as well as carriage which rides on the rails, providing little or no adjustability for different size watercraft. The prior art systems have generally been utilized in commercial-type applications, not applicable to the common lakefront or beachfront owner such as those individuals living on freshwater lakes or channels or those individuals residing on saltwater channels such as in the southern part of the country.
The prior art carriage have usually relied upon the vessel's being secured to the carriage with no guide bars for alignment of the vessel or watercraft on the carriage respectively. This has required that the vessel be appropriately placed, sometimes requiring that the individual "dive" under the vessel to make sure that the vessel is on the carriage or requires that the vessel be beached onto the carriage, which is difficult and frictional with respect to the bottom of the hull on the carriage.
The prior art systems have usually had continuous lengths of rail or rail which has been so secured such as through ties imbedded in the land, shorefront and water so as to prohibit removal of any sections.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an adjustable marine rail system with sections which are removable during ice shiftage, as well as a carriage which provides for adjustability as well as torquing, allowing for shifting of the carriage with respect to the watercraft supported thereon.